The Heroes
by Maha a.k.a stefany KURAWA
Summary: Sosok kuat datang hanya untuk menyenangkan hatinya dengan menghancurkan Konoha, juga semata-mata hanya untuk menguji kekuatan Naruto yang kini sebagai Hokage. menggunakan nyawa warga Konoha sebagai taruhan dalam sebuah permainan. merubah konoha menjadi maparan gurun hanya dengan satu hempasan tangan. sosok kuat yang sanggup membuat Sasuke dan Naruto berkeringat.
1. Chapter 1

**Special Edition**

 **The Great Ninja**

 **The Heroes**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Maha**

 **Genre : action comedy**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Kisah ini berawal dari Negara Besi.**

 **…**

Negara besi tengah malam,

Sasuke yang sekarang menjadi tangan kanan Hokage Uzumaki Naruto yang mendapat tugas untuk memata-matai pedalam Negara Besi yang dipenuhi salju, bertemu dengan dua orang kuat.

Pertarungan sengitpun terjadi anatara Sasuke dengan dua orang asing yang mengenakan jubah hitam berkerudung sehingga wajah dua orang asing itu tidak diketahui.

Siapa mereka? Yang jelas mereka bukanlah orang-orang sembarangan.

 ** _Trang!_**

 ** _Tring!_**

 ** _Syang!_**

Sasuke terlibat pertarungan adu kenjutsu.

Sasuke hanya menghadapi satu musuh, sementara satu musuhnya yang lainnya enggan bergerak sama sekali dan hanya terlihat menonton saja.

Melawan satu saja sudah membuat Sasuke harus mengeluarkan sebagian besar kemampuannya dan bagaimana jika keduanya malah menyerang Sasuke secara bersama? Sudah dipastikan Sasuke akan jadi beregedel.

Pertarungan begitu sengit, sampai-sampai menghancurkan beberapa pohon cemara, batu bahkan gundukan batu es. Pertarungan mengerikan antara dua orang kuat.

 **"SUSANO'O!"**

Sasuke bahkan harus membangkitkan Susano'o-nya hanya baru terkena satu serangan saja. Itu membuktikan pukulan musuh begitu kuat sehinnga Sasuke harus mengunakan Susano'o-nya sebagai armor tubuhnya.

Ukuran tubuh Sasuke masih normal, dia mengunakan Susano'o sebagai kulit pelapis tubuhnya.

"Cukup pintar mengunakan Susano'o sebagai pelindung tapi aku ragu kau mampu terus bertahan dari semua pukulanku".

Musuh Sasuke merkata dengan nada yang sedikit berat. Dari suaranya bisa diketahui kalau musuh Sasuke mengunakan topeng.

"Hn!".

Sasuke hanya mendengus lalu kembali menyerang dengan pedang yang telah teraliri petir.

 ** _Syash!_**

 **TRAAANNNGGGG!**

Berdengung.

Musuh Sasuke juga mengunakan pedang jenis ninjato yang juga dialiri petir dan petirnya berwarna merah darah mati. Keduanya beradu.

Keduanya saling menatap sengit.

Mata Sasuke keduanya rinnegan. Dia berhasil menguasai kekuatan mata itu berkat latihan kerasnya dan juga berkat sel Hashirama yang menjadi tangan kirinya.

"Rinnegan heh?!"

Pihak musuh meremehkan Sasuke.

Sasuke mencoba menganalisa kekuatan musuhnya namun nihil dia tidak melihat apapun yang berguna. Dia hanya melihat aliran chakra ninja biasa.

 _"Musuh macam apa dia ini?!"_

Sasuke tidak mengerti lalu melompat mundur mencari jeda untuk memikirkan cara mencari kelemahan musuh. Musuh mampu melakukan manipulasi kekuatan dalam dirinya menjadi tidak bisa dibaca oleh lawan seberapa besar chakra yang dimilikinya.

Musuh malah merapal ninja seal yang cukup rumit dan banyak dalam kecepatan tinggi.

Dari gerakan tangan musuh, Sasuke langsung tau musuh akan mengeluarkan jurus mematikan. Maka dari itu Sasuke langsung masuk ke senjutsu mode untuk mengurangi efek jurus musuh jika dirinya terkena.

Tubuh musuh mulai teraliri petir hitam kemerahan lalu dengan cepat tertembak seperti laser ke langit lalu tiba-tiba melengkung turun mengarah ke Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung memutuskan menghindari serangan tersebut karena tau, serangan pertama pasti mematikan. Sebabnya, serangan pertama lebih banyak mengunakan energy. Logikanya serangan kedua atau selanjutnya pasti lebih lemah.

Sasuke berhasil menghindar dan serangan musuh mengenai tumpukan salju.

Serangan kedua datang. Sasuke kembali menghindar lalu saat diserangan ketiga, Sasuke terkena.

Musuh tersenyum karena melupakan satu hal bahwa penguna rinnegan mampu menyerap serangan musuh menjadi energi untuk si pengguna.

Sasuke balik tersenyum.

"Kau memang hebat tapi tak kusangka ninja hebat sepertimu bisa melupakan hal kecil".

Sasuke menemukan kelemahan musuh yaitu musuh tidak begitu cermat dalam bertarung. Ini mengingatkannya pada sahabatnya Naruto tapi walaupun begitu, musuh macam itu malah memiliki kejutan-kejutan dalam setiap serangannya.

Sasuke harus berhati-hati.

Musuh yang dihadapi Sasuke malah tersenyum karena menyadari kesalahannya.

"Kau memang pintar karena membiarkan serangan ketiga mengenai dirimu sehingga tubuhmu tidak akan over power. Analisamu cukup hebat dalam mengetahui setiap seranganku tapi, kali ini kau tak akan bisa menyerap kekuatan lagi".

Musuh Sasuke merubah pola serangannya menjadi kenjutsu dan taijutsu mengunakan kombinasi dengan senjutsu.

Masuknya keadaan musuh ke mode senjutsu membuat indra Sasuke menangkap sebuah kenyataan mengejutkan, musuh juga memiliki sel Hashirama yang tertanam di bagian tubuhnya.

Itu pertanyaan besar bagi Sasuke yang mengarah ke Zetsu. "Mungkinkan dia Zetsu?", namun pada kenyataannya indra Sasuke menangkap sebuah kekuatan melebihi Zetsu yang mengarah ke Rikudo mode seperti dirinya, Naruto dan Madara. "Siapa dia? Dia juga mampu menyembunyikan dan menipu mataku untuk melihat kekuatan chakranya. Apakah ramalan itu benar? Dia Kaguya? Tidak mungkin karena dia laki-laki. Apa dia atau mereka berdua itu sebuah ciptaan Zetsu yang lebih sempurna?", sebuah pertanyaan besar dalam benak Sasuke.

"Sebagai seorang ninja berkemampuan tinggi kau itu terlalu lama dalam menganalisis lawanmu! Aku datang hanya untuk menikmati sebuah pertarungan dengan ninja kelas dunia sepertimu. Aku ingin tau seberapa hebat dirimu sekarang?"

"Kau berlagak sudah seperti ninja senior saja. Semestinya kau jangan begitu sombong!", ucap Sasuke.

"Bukan sombong namanya jika mengatakan sebuah kebenaran tentang diri sendiri dan lebih baik kita buktikan dalam duel kali ini sejauh mana kau bisa bertahan?!"

"Kali ini aku akan benar benar serius." ucap Sasuke.

"Oke, siapkan dirimu!"

Pertarungan panas yang akan membakar derasnya hujan salju baru saja dimulai.

Keduanya telah berada dalam senjutsu mode level S. Sasuke diselimuti aura chakra berharna hitam masuk ke dalam senjutsu dewa kematian dengan armor Susano'o berwujud dewa kematian. Sasuke juga memanggil senjata pencabut nyawanya, _death skythe_.

Musuh Sasuke juga terselimuti chakra senjutsu dan berwarna putih awan. Sasuke merasakan chakra Yin yang kuat. Chakra putih identik dengan kekuatan Yin yang kuat. Lalu Sasuke sendiri adalah masternya energy Yang.

Pertarungan di tanah bersalju ini akan dikenal dengan pertarungan harimau dengan naga.

Duel pun dimulai.

Keduanya sama melesat dengan senjata terhunus lalu berbenturan dengan keras bagaikan dua benturan kereta api express. Akibatnya, meliaran butir salju terangkat ke langit dan langsung mencair di udara.

Keduanya segera saling beradu senjata di dalam uap.

Trang!

Tring!

Hanya terlihat bunga bunga api dan gema saja.

Satu musuh masih tetap menonton saja dari kejauhan.

Mengerikan, duel kenjutsu antara keduanya sampai-sampai menghancurkan setiap benda di sekitar mereka. Terhitung terjadi empat sampai enam kali benturan per detik. Kecepatan setiap serangan dan gerakan mereka melampaui batas kecepatan normal. Dua kali kecepatan Citah berlari—tidak, malah hampir menyamai kecepatan cahaya.

Jika ada seseorang yang sedang menonton pertarungan itu, maka dia akan berkata, "Apa-apaan pertarungan ini!" memang tidak bisa di masuk akal—ini adalah pertarungan dua ninja kelas elit.

Beturan demi benturan, tebasan demi tebasan, sayatan demi sayatan, pukulan demi pukulan, tendangan demi tendangan sampai sundulan demi sudulan hingga goyang gaya barat hingga timur, goyang itik sampai goyang gergaji. Pertarungan yang sanggup membuat pusing kepala Megatron—gaya pertarungan yang mengerikan.

Suara hantaman besi bertaburan, percikan api membakar salju, uap tak henti-hentinya meluap ke udara—jangan berharap ninja selevel Kakashi mampu berdiri normal dalam medan pertempuran ini.

Panas jika dibayangkan. Aliran setiap gerakan kedua bertarung bagaikan magma. Ditemani efek petir yang menyambar ke sembarang arah. Pertarungan yang begitu menyengat. Rasa Element petir mereka saat bertarung begitu mengerikan. Sekali sentuh sanggup menghanguskan ribuan kawanan gajah dan jerapah.

 ** _"Thousand freezing punch!"_**

Musuh menembakan ribuan pukulan es terbang mengarah Sasuke. Sebuah pukulan beruntun berupa bola-bola es sekeras kristal.

Sasuke menahannya dengan tembakan pukulan-pukalan api hitamnya.

 ** _"Amateratsu Arms!"_**

Pukalan api berbentuk kepala raksasa bermulut besar memakan setiap tinju es yang terlempar. Apipun juga lenyap setelah semua es menghilang.

Tiba- tiba saja **_purple laser_** suriken besar mengarah ke Sasuke dengan kecepatan tinggi dan hampir saja memotong leher Sasuke jika saja terlambat menepisnya dengan senjata sabit miliknya.

Musuh Sasuke tiba-tiba lenyap.

"Hilang!"

Seru Sasuke yang kemudian tidak melihat tanda-tanda dari musuh sedikitpun.

"Suriken tadi menembus armor susano'o ku"

 **Sementara itu Di Konoha,**

Hokage mendapatkan kiriman gulungan dari Sasuke melalui jutsu teleportasi. Hokage membacanya setelah membuka segel yang terdapat pada gulungan yang hanya dibuka oleh dua orang saja.

Sontak saja Naruto yang kini telah menduduki kursi hokage langsung terkejut setelah membaca apa isi di dalam gulungan tersebut. Paket kilat yang dikirim oleh Sasuke itu berisi sebuah informasi mengejutkan "Naruto, ini mungkin saja berkaitan dengan penyelidikanku menyangkut isu kebangkitan Kaguya oleh Zetsu. Baru saja, aku bertemu dengan lawan yang sangat kuat. Dan jika kita berdua pun bergabung belum tentu bisa mengalahkannya."

Muka Naruto terlihat sangat serius, bahkan dia tidak tau harus bekata apa untuk situasi yang sekarang ini.

"Sekali lagi mungkin saja dunia ninja akan masuk ke dalam masa gelap." Lanjutan gulungan tersebut.

Naruto kemudian memanggil gulungan kosong tanpa merapat sebuah segel tangan—sebagai ninja yang telah mengalami evolusi chakra, Naruto maupun Sasuke tidak perlu lagi merapal sebuah segel untuk melakukan tehnik ninja.

Naruto menulis sebuah pesan balasan, "Tetap pada misi penyelidikanmu, Sasuke! Dan jangan lupa kau terus tetap mencari di mana keberadaan teman kita itu. Dia pergi menghilang seenak jidatnya tanpa pamitan sedikitpun." Expresi Naruto sepontan berubah jengkel saat menulis kalimat terakhir.

Naruto segera mengirim pesan balasannya melalui ruang antar dimensi.

 **Kembali ke tempat Sasuke di Negara Besi,**

Sasuke segera mengambil pesan balasannya dengan memasukan tangannya layangkanya masuk ke dalam saku di udara.

Sasuke membaca pesan balasan itu kemudian segera memusnahkannya dengan amteratsu setelah habis membacanya.

Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya untuk melaksanakan misi rahasia yang dibebankan ke pundaknya.

 **Kembali ke ruang Hokage,**

Shikamaru tiba dan langsung menyadari telah terjadi sesuatu yang kritis sebelumnya, "Apa yang membuatmu cukup tegang, Hokage!"

Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar kedatangan seseorang di saat dia sedang focus berfikir sambil memandang ke luar jendela.

Naruto menoleh ke arah shikamaru yang berada di belakangnya, "Oah, Shikamaru. Kau mengejutkan saja-tebayo. Dan memanggilnya biasa saja!"

"Aneh saja, kau tiba-tiba saja serius seperti itu, Naruto!" ucap Shikamaru, "Ada apa?"

"Baru saja Sasuke mengirim hasil penyelidikannya!"

Shikamaru langsung saja tertular ketegangan.

Shikamaru mendekati Naruto satu langkah, "Ada kabar dari isu kebangkitan Kaguya?"

"Belum, tetapi kita malah bertemu musuh yang baru yang memiliki kekuatan sama denganku dan Sasuke!"

"Ti-tidak mungkin," wajar Shikamaru kawatir.

"Aku kawatir kita masuk ke masa kelam sekali lagi, tapi jangan sebarkan dulu informasi ini!"

Naruto menatap serius ke arah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menyetujuinya walau dia tidak bisa harus berkata apa untuk menangani situasi sekarang ini.

 **Selain itu di pihak lawan, tepatnya di sisi gelap Bulan,**

Kaguya benar-benar telah dibangkitkan setelah ketiga Zetsu menyelesaikan penelitiannya. Sayangnya, ketiga Zetsu harus menjadi tumbal untuk menjadi wadah kebangkitan Kaguya.

Kaguya benar-benar bangkit dengan sempurna dan mulai membangun kembali pasukannya dari sisa-sisa klannya yang berada di Bulan. Sementara sebagian besar para ninja yang ada di Bumi sama sekali tidak mengetahui adanya ancaman perubahan yang mulai mendekat dari tangan Kaguya—Kaguya bangkit untuk menata kembali Bumi sesuai kehendakanya dan itu artinya Kiamat.

Menurut Kaguya, Bumi adalah ladangnya yang telah dirusak oleh manusia yang harus segera dia kendalikan.

 **Kembali ke Bumi,**

Dalam hitungan menit, musuh yang sempat dilawan oleh Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dia atas tebing ukiran wajah Hokage.

Dari ruang Hokage, dengan sepontan Naruto menoleh kea rah tebing ukiran wajah—tatapannya cukup tajam.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Musuh sudah berada di sini, tepannya di atas patung wajahku!"

Shikamaru langsung merasa tertekan, "Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Aku merasakan tekanan chakaranya yang sangat mengerikan!"

"Te-tekanan chakra?"

"Iya, hanya orang yang telah mengalami evolusi chakra sepertiku saja yang bisa merasakan sebuah chakra. Sementara tamu kita ini memiliki chakra setara dengan ku, walaupun dia mencoba menyembunyikan tekanan chakranya."

"Naruto!"

"Ya, aku akan segera mengevakuasi semuanya tanpa terkecuali dengan mengunakan jutsu ruang dan waktuku!"

Saat Naruto akan mengeluarkan jutsunya, sang tamu dengan sigap langsung mengagalkanya hanya dengan satu jentakan jari "TAK!" suaranya sampai ke telingan Naruto yang memaksanya mengunakan rencana alternative untuk mengevakuasi semua warganya—membagi chkaranya untuk melindungi semua orang.

Naruto segera melompat keluar jendela menuju tebing ukiran wajah—diikuti oleh Shikamaru. Naruto memunutkan menyambut sang tamu.

To Be Continued

Akankah Naruto mampu melintungi warganya?

Apakah Naruto masih memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk menghadapi sang tamu setelah membagi hampir setengah dari seluruh chakranya untuk melindungi penduduk?

Mungkinkah Konoha selamat di tangan Naruto sang Hokage?

Nantikan lanjutannya!

Minna, kalo ada yang mau baca cerita original gua silahkan kunjungi _www . storial . co/book/the-last-avatar-legenda-sang-pemusnah/_

note : hilangkan sepasi pada link


	2. Chapter 2

Special Edition

The Great Ninja Uzumaki Naruto

The Heroes

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Maha

Genre : action comedy

Part 2

Badai Pasir

Naruto berdiri di atas sebuah tower berhadapan dengan dua tamu yang berdiri tepat di atas patung wajah Hokake miliknya. Sang tamu langsung melakukan serangan, **_Laser Shuriken!_**

 ** _Golden Arm!_**

Naruto cekatan menepisnya dengan tangan dari chakra emas.

Tiba-tiba lawan Naruto diam tanpa melakukan penyerangan—hanya memperhatikan Naruto.

Meperhatikan sesaat, lalu senyum seringai tajam terlintas di wajah sang musuh yang dihadapi oleh Naruto. Kemudian sang musuh menghentakan kakinya.

 ** _Hell Doom!_**

Seketika seluruh wilayah dan bangunan di dalam benteng Konoha pecah menjadi pasir gurun—kecuali bangunan tenpat berpijaknya Naruto, orang-orang sertah mahluk hidup lainnya kecuali tumbuhan—semuanya pecah menjadi butiran pasir.

Naruto terangah, begitu kuat dan kejamnya lawan yang ada di hadapannya itu. Sesuai apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke dan naruto terpaksa memanggil rekannya itu saat itu juga.

Naruto menepak tanah dan seketika keluar sekel melingkar seperti jarring laba-laba, **_Teleportation Ninjutsu : SASUKEE!_**

Sasuke langsung tiba setelah ledakan petir yang hebat. Sebuah jutsu penarikan antar batas ruang dan waktu yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Naruto saja.

"Naruto?!"

"Mereka orang-orang bahaya!"

Keduanya telah bertukar pengelihatan apa yang telah terjadi—Sasuke dan Naruto telah bertukar informasi melalui telepati secara lengkap dan hanya bisa dilakukan oleh mereka berdua saja, tetapi ada satu orang lagi yang bisa melakukan hal yang sama.

Sasuke langsung melesat dan dengan sekejap sudah masuk ke dalam mode **senjutsu susano'o** dan langsung menebas mengunakan sabit hitamnya.

 ** _Trang!_**

Lawan menepisnya dengan pedang kristal yang tidak biasa.

"Sasuke," sapa sang musuh, "menarik!"

Musuh mendorong sasuke dengan tenaga kuat sehingga Sasuke harus terhempas mundur dan langsung ditangkap oleh Naruto!

"Sasuke!" seru Naruto.

"Dia bukan orang sembarangan, dia bisa mengimbangi levelku dalam mode ini." ucap Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini memiliki level kekuatan yang tidak lah sembarang, sebuah level yang sanggup meratakan seluruk Negara Api dalam satu malam yang kini berhadapan dengan musuh dengan level yang sama.

Musuh mengangkat tangannya dengan jari telunjuk menghunus ke langit, dan seketika langit Konoha tertutupi oleh awan hitam.

Naruto langsung sigap apa yang akan dilakukan oleh musuhnya, buru-buru dia memanggil rekannya "Sasuke!"

Sasuke segera paham dan langsung melesat ke arah lawan, sedangkan Naruto langsung mengekstrak sebagian besar cakra emasnya untuk melindungi seluruh orang-orang dan bahkan seluruh mahluk hidup yang ada di Konoha sampai yang terkecil tak luput dari perlindungan cakranya.

Sasuke melsat, **_Splash!_** Dan melakukan sebuah ayunan, tetapi …

 ** _Senjutsu : Dinamic Tiger attack!_**

Sasuke langsung terpental mundur hingga terguling jauh di pasir setelah terkena pukulan keras tepat di perutnya.

Sang musuh diselimuti oleh chakra putih karena telah masuk ke mode senjutsu.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke yang terkena serangan telah, terburu-buru menghampiri sahabatnya itu. "Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." ucap Sasuke dan armor susano'o-nya mulai mengkeretes. "Beruntuk aku dilindungi oleh susano'o, jadi aku tidak mengalami luka yang fatal." Pada kenyataannya, Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan sedikit darah dari mulutnya.

"Kita harus menyerangnya bersama!" ucapa Naruto.

"Kau benar!"

"Kita masih punya peluang selama yang satunya masih belum bergerak!"

"Setidaknya sampai teman-teman kita datang!"

"Benar, ayo Sasuke!"

"Oke!"

Keduanya langsung melesat—dengan kecepatan hamper menyamai kilat petir.

Namun, …

 ** _Air Freeze!_**

Keduanya dihentikan oleh udara beku yang dibuat oleh musuh.

Sasuke dan Naruto melambat. Namun naruto langsung sigap untuk menepis serangan balik musuh.

 ** _Golden Kurama!_**

Naruto melepas kurama kecil dan langsung meledak tepat di bawaha kaki musuh sehingga menciptakan asap tebal dan juga merubuhkan patung wajah dirinya.

Musuh melompat ke belakan untuk menghindar, lalu Sasuke langsung sigap mengunakan jutsu teleportasi yang lanhsung muncul pada punggung musuh dan menendangnya dengan tenaga penuh.

 ** _Senjutsu Susano'o_** : **_Hell pain!_**

Musuh terpental

 ** _Amateratsu!_**

Sasuke langsung membakar musuh tanpa berbelas kasihan.

Musuh terbakar, terpental dan terjungkil di atas pasir. Sasuke kembali melesat dan menambah serangannya.

 ** _Thunder style : Black Dragon!_**

Sasuke tidak memberi musuh kesempatan sedikitpun. Musuh disambar dengan telak oleh petir yang sangat telak hingga mengetarkan tanah Konoha dan membuat debu mengepul ke langit.

 ** _Rasen Suriken!_**

Naruto melempar cakra berbetuk suriken dan berwarna putih pekat serta padat, kemudian meledak setelah mengenai sasaran.

 ** _BOOM!_**

Sebuah ledakan baru yang menghempas semua debu dan mengcekungkan permukaan pasir, meperlihatkan musuh yang sedang tergeletak dan masih terbakar oleh api amateratsu milik Sasuke tadi.

Rekan musuh telah melompat jauh disaat Sasuke melakukan serangan petirnya. Rekan musuh sepertinya enggan turut ikut campur dalam pertarungan dua lawan satu ini.

Tiba-tiba api amateratsu lenyap begitu saja.

 ** _Pass!_**

Sasuke dan Naruto langsung terkejut.

Musuh kemudian berdiri dan bergerak begitu santai, menghempas-hempas bajunya yang kotor dan jubahnya saja yang lenyap habis terbakar.

"Menyerangku seperti itu, apa kalian tidak kawatir dengan nyawa orang-orang kalian?"

Sasuke dan Naruto tidak menanggapinya.

Melihat respon keduanya, musuh langsung melihat ke sekitarnya dan ternyata sudah tidak ada siapapun. "Oh, cukup cekatan juga kau Hokage. Kau sudah mengamankan seluruh wargamu."

"Sudah kewajiban seorang Hokage!" sahut Naruto.

"Oke, sekarang giliranku untuk menyerang!"

Naruto dan Sasuke sekarang menjadi lebih serius dari sebelumnya. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung masuk ke dalam mode senjutsu.

Naruto ataupun Sasuke sudah tau jika lawan mereka hanya bisa dilawan dengan mengunakan serangan pisik saja, ninjutsu apapun tidak akan mempan.

Oke, segitu dulu dari Maha.

Untuk selanjutnya Maha mau menyusun sebuah pertarungan yang cukup menggetarkan, sebuah pertarungan berkekuatan 15 sekalaliter. Mengguncang seluruh daratan Negara Api. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.

Tulisan ini sekedar untuk HIBURAN.

Dan jangan lupa kunjungi juga Chanel Jangu Game untuk melihat penampakan Maha a.k.a Kurawa ini. Yo, di situ maha juga main PUBG Mobile!

Bantu sub yo mina!


End file.
